SOLACE
by ghostwriter4836
Summary: Asami is brought to his knees, broken. Who will help him find solace in the darkness now that his light is burned out? WARNING EXPLICIT YAOI! This is a one shot I did just for fun so enjoy and let me know what you think. Disclaimer: Yamane Ayano owns the characters, I just borrowed them for this story.


As the rain pelted the large window of the elegant hotel room, a single man stands alone staring out into the blackened sky that is occasionally pieced by the shards of lightning. The slender man chuckles at the fake streaks of light flashing, _how ironic it is,_ because he knows that the _real_ light has been distinguished permanently.

_**Flashback 24 hours ago**_

"Fei-sama, you have a call." Tao stated as he came into the Baishe leader's bedroom long after the man had gone to bed.

"Who is calling at this hour?" FeiLong growled but took the phone in hand and said, "Thank you Tao," dismissing the boy.

"Yes?" He said into the phone.

"Fei-sama, I apologize for the late hour but I find myself in a situation…..and I am at a loss, for the first time ever, about what to do."

"Who is this?" FeiLong asked.

"Kirishima Kei," the voice said.

Suddenly, FeiLong's chest tightened painfully. He had heard about the young photographer who was shot and killed during a stake out 10 days ago. The very same boy he had once taken for himself, taken from the older man, to prove his power, his worth amongst his equal. When he let the boy go five years ago, he hadn't even anticipated the relationship between Asami and Takaba to withstand the test of time. Apparently, 10 days ago, it didn't.

"Why are you calling me?" FeiLong's voice was dripping with heavy irritation, anger even.

"It's Asami. He's…." Kirishima could not even describe the current state his boss was in since losing the light of his life.

FeiLong sighed loudly, "I don't see any way that I can help you," He stated in a harsh voice and immediately hung up the phone, though he had already made the split second decision to board his plane and fly to Japan.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Fei-sama? Is there anything I can get you?" Tao asked softly with his huge innocent eyes looking up expectantly.

FeiLong slowly pressed his hand to Tao's cheek and smiled, "No Tao, but thank you."

He is so young, thought FeiLong, untainted by the cruel world and the devastation it has to offer. Protecting him is the most important duty of my life, he thought, knowing that Asami had felt the same way about Takaba…..until 10 days ago.

FeiLong's phone rang so he answered it, "Yes?"

"He is at some bar, sir, drinking alone." His subordinate explained.

"Bring the car."

The dive was engulfed in a smoky haze, buzzing with the sounds of the pool balls clacking and muffled voices of the patrons and the music. Tacky neon beer signs lit the dim interior of the small bar. The type of patrons that frequented an establishment such as this were in no way as sophisticated as the lone man who was sitting at the bar with his elbows on it, holding his tumbler with both hands. Even the impressive three-piece suit the man sported was wrinkled as if he had slept in it for a week, no probably 10 days. The usually perfectly slicked back dark hair looked as though it had been untouched other than the occasional hand sweep.

FeiLong sauntered up to the bar, ignoring the whispers in his wake from the patrons who could not help but comment on his attire, though damp from the few steps in the rain between the car and the entrance. His traditional Chinese clothing always managed to cause a stir so he usually changed into a suit when in Japan but not today. His changshan was made of red silk with a gold and black dragon/flower pattern weaving through out the long top. It had long buttons off center and a high slit up the same side that met where the buttons stopped. Underneath, FeiLong had on black loose fitting pants though they did not detract from his slender figure. Fortunately, he had managed to dodge most of the rain.

What caught most people's eye though was not his clothes but his long silky black hair. It cascaded down his back just above his waist while some framed his face hanging carelessly over the front of his shoulders.

His gracefulness as he sat down on the stool next to the oblivious man produced no sound to jolt the older man from his desolate thoughts. On a normal night, Asami would sense him from several feet away and have his gun drawn, ready to shoot, but not this time, not now.

Asami's glazed over amber eyes flickered in FeiLong's direction and then back to his tumbler, taking the bottle of whiskey left by the bartender, upon request, and filled his tumbler for the fifth time. It was more than a shot but Asami drank it down as though it was.

"Are you going to order something or just stare at me all night." Asami growled.

"I'll have the same," FeiLong told the waiting bartender.

"You're not sharing my bottle," Asami stated but then he added, "If you pass out I'll leave you here."

FeiLong glared at the older man more out of embarrassment than anything else, remembering how he sat just like this once before and was a lightweight back then.

"I can hold my liquor," FeiLong growled back.

"Good to hear," Asami said though his tone was rather indifferent.

They sat and drank in silence for a while as FeiLong studied the rival leader. Never in all his days did he ever expect to see the powerful, always in control, Yakuza reduced to this slovenly mess he was now.

"Asami…." FeiLong started to say.

"Don't!" Asami snapped. "I've heard it all so you are wasting your time." He said without even so much as a glance in FeiLong's direction.

FeiLong chuckled, "It would be quite easy to take you down right now, for me…..or anyone else."

"Then go ahead." Asami stated.

After a couple more rounds, FeiLong said, "You're really that lost?"

"You are mistaken. I simply don't care." Asami said evenly though his words were starting to slur together.

"Ah," FeiLong said sweetly, "but it's because you did care that you are here right now." FeiLong said.

"Go back to Hong Kong!" Asami snapped, "I don't need your pity." He growled and stood up too quickly causing the alcohol to rush to his head and he swayed, only to stay upright by the hands that grasped his arm.

"Leave me alone." Asami stated but FeiLong motioned for Kirishima and Suoh who were standing at attention near the door of the bar.

Asami could not even remember the limo ride home when he found himself in his penthouse being held up, just barely, by the Chinese Dragon. He stumbled and suddenly they both went down with a thud onto the hard floor, FeiLong trapped beneath him.

"Ugh," FeiLong let out a grunt from the heavy weight of the drunken man's full weight bearing down on him.

Through his blurred vision, Asami gazed down at the still very beautiful man he had almost killed several times over the years of their little war.

"Leave. I cannot guarantee your safety here…..with me." Asami stated but did not move to allow the longhaired beauty any way of escape.

FeiLong narrowed his eyes at the older man but said nothing as he silently unfastened the buttons on his top. With his chest exposed, that silky hair contrasting the pale skin, and his head tilted to the side, FeiLong stared defiantly into those amber eyes full of lust.

When Asami made no advance, FeiLong smiled smugly, "Cowardly Lion." The dragon taunted the wild beast to bring some kind of life back into the former Lion he once knew and admired.

Asami was so swift in his movements, even while drunk, that he had the dragon hauled up to his feet, clothes ripped away, and the slender soft naked body against the wall in mere seconds. FeiLong's cheek was pressed against the cold wall while one of Asami's hands fisted his hair, pulling the dragon's head to the side, exposing the pale flesh of his neck.

"Ugh," the sound escaped FeiLong's throat as the lion's teeth sank into his neck like a vampire in the night devouring his prey, wanting, _needing_ the taste of blood. Asami's other hand snaked around coaxing the sensitive and erect nipples with his fingertips.

The fire breathing dragon beckoned, "You can do better than that, can't you?"

Asami nipped and bit at his neck and back moving downward with his mouth and hands. As soon as Asami's hand firmly grasped the dragon's already hard erection, running his thumb over the moist tip. The fire was set ablaze within FeiLong and he could do little else but pant breathlessly.

Asami wrapped one arm around FeiLong sliding his fingers into the man's mouth from the side. They were eagerly taken in and sucked, then bitten _hard._ The puncture of FeiLong's tooth produced a single drop of blood that coated his tongue with its metallic taste.

Asami groaned, "Unh!"

Then Asami, whose mind was soaked in alcohol, yanked FeiLong from the wall and tossed him toward the table where he slammed the dragon face down onto the hard wooden surface, bent over at just the right angle. Asami fumbled with his belt, pants, and briefs quickly trying to release his thick, throbbing cock from its confines.

It was as if both minds, both bodies, were in sync as they glanced up at the exact same time into the reflective window allowing them to stare into one another's eyes. The silent stare down battle began. Through the long locks, Asami saw the near glowing and menacing eyes of the dragon. His mind screamed and taunted him with the words of the dragon; _you can do better than that, can't you?_

_ I am the lion, the king of Japan…..I will slay the dragon!_ He narrowed his golden eyes at FeiLong and took his throbbing cock in his hand, suddenly thrusting into the hole spread open for the taking.

"Ngh," FeiLong cried out clenching his teeth together, bearing them as he hissed from the burning pain in his spine. Asami had thrust in dry and hard.

Relentless in his pursuit to prove his status as the Lion King, Asami plunged deep and withdrew repeatedly, picking up speed each time he pounded into the beautiful man.

FeiLong desperately clung to his pride attempting to swallow the cries that Asami was forcing out with his violent taking of FeiLong's body. Still…..they continued to glare at one another through the glass, the silent war continuing on. The years and years of repressed emotions were unleashed within the Baishe leader and the pain subsided as his entrance became slick and he thought, _so hot….so good!_

Even with the sweat now dripping from both men's hair, burning their eyes, neither would be the one to look away, to break the spell that held them captivated by one another.

Asami's brows furrowed and his eyes became tense at the erotic wanton expression on FeiLong's face with his mouth gaped open and a dribble of saliva leaking from the corner.

Asami released his bruising grip on the narrow hips, grabbed a fist full of hair in one hand and reached around with the other to stroke FeiLong's dripping erection.

The scent of their sweat and sex mixed with the sounds of panting and skin slapping against skin was so raw as the dragon and lion fulfilled their most primitive desires. Like the rising of the water behind a dam that could not withstand the pressure and burst, suddenly, FeiLong squeezed his eyes shut and screamed.

"Ahhhh! Fuck!" FeiLong choked out at the same time that he exploded, the warm fluid squirting out while his body shook violently.

He looked so sexy with the blush to his cheeks and the excruciating grimace of pleasure that it only took one more deep thrust for Asami to spill over, filling the dragon with his seed.

"Ngh….." FeiLong heard the low guttural grunt escape Asami.

He held FeiLong tight while his cock pulsed and released all of his anger and despair. With the alcohol still making his mind fuzzy, Asami released the dragon's hair but laid his forehead against FeiLong's back.

Stunned, FeiLong looked up into the window and his movement made Asami do the same. Their eyes met and held once again.

But their truce was over, "Get the fuck off me," FeiLong hissed.

Asami pulled out causing the dragon to hiss again, then pulled up his pants and walked over to retrieve FeiLong's discarded clothes. He turned and tossed them to the dragon.

"You can use the bathroom to get cleaned up. Then get out." Asami stated.

FeiLong had caught his clothes that were carelessly tossed at him though his movements were wobbly. He glared at Asami, who turned away, before walking to the bathroom.

Several minutes later when FeiLong came out, Kirishima was standing in the living room but there was no sign of Asami.

"Uh….Fei-sama, I was asked to set up a (cough) meeting with you regarding the trade routes next week in order to finish tonight's (cough) discussion if you are available." Kirishima said.

FeiLong narrowed his eyes at the right hand man of Asami's for several long seconds but then replied, "When and where?"

"Well, you see, Asami-sama said that if you prefer Hong Kong, he would gladly make the time and come to you."

"Did he now?" FeiLong said curiously. "Next week? I'll check my schedule and get back in touch with you."

_So it begins….._

Kirishima bowed, "Thank you sir. Your car is waiting."

FeiLong chuckled as he rode the elevator down. _You may think that you slayed the dragon, Ryuuichi, but in reality…the dragon has tamed the lion. _


End file.
